


Club -GRELLIAM-

by Saiko_Sensei



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kuroshitsuji Fusion, F/M, Inspired by Kuroshitsuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiko_Sensei/pseuds/Saiko_Sensei
Summary: William fiancee cheated on him, he went to some local club, where he meets Grell.
Relationships: William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Kudos: 10





	Club -GRELLIAM-

**Author's Note:**

> A quick reminder/warning   
> The following contains NSFW (kinda detailed) 
> 
> Also! My first lenguage is Spanish, so I'm sorry if there's anything that doesnt makes sence 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3

William wouldn't go to often to the local clubs or bars in London, but that night he resorted to these places, in a way to forget his now ex fiancée, who had cheated on him and who knows how many times, that night he found her in the middle of the act with one of her lovers, he obviously took them out of his home with a strong desire to kill both of them, which he didn't do for legal reasons. 

Inside he knew it wasn't the right or healthy way to vent, but alcohol would help brighten him up for the rest of the night, obviously he wouldn't go back to those places again.   
He was sitting at the bar with a bottle of vodka, he drank it very slowly and watched the rest of the people who were dancing, taking drugs or even about to get intimate in front of a mountain of strangers. 

On that dance floor, something, rather someone caught his attention, there was a beautiful red-haired woman in the middle of the floor, surrounded by several men, he could only say that she was attractive and that she knew how to dance quite well. 

The redhead knew that she had several glances on her, in addition to other men and few women asking her for company or directly begging her to go to a more private place to do quite obvious things, but the carmine didn't want that, she especially noticed William's gaze, she smiled at him, only to him, with one of her hands she made a sign to him to come closer, she was still smiling coquettishly.   
After a few minutes Will got the hint and went close to that redhead; once he was close enough, the woman approached him and wrapped her arms around his neck, sticking closer to him. 

\- You look kinda sad ~ What happened to you, darling? - She caressed his cheek. 

\- My fiancee cheated on me, I know is something stupid - He sighed, looking away. 

\- She didn't deserve you~ - She kissed his neck quickly - You're a really handsome man- 

\- I don't think so..- His cheeks were red, due all the alcohol he drank a few minutes ago. 

\- You should believe, honey ~ I'm Grell and you?- She continued to watch him, while she started to dance again around him. 

\- William.. William T. Spears - He answer a bit serious. 

\- Cute name~ Wilm, take me to your place.. I would love to know you more - She placed a hand on his chest. 

\- I don't know you well- He continued to talk in a serious tone, getting her hand away from his body. 

Don't be so bitter, I can help you forget that woman ~ - She caressed both of hid cheeks and brought his face a little closer. 

— How can I be sure of that?— He was still with a serious expression. 

-I'm not going to steal you or anything silly ~ I'm just looking for someone to have a good time with ~ - She laughed slightly. 

\- If you say so ... - Will grabbed her by the waist and left the club with her. 

They both got into the black-haired car, Grell was quite astonished, apparently William was quite a rich guy, the car he was in was quite luxurious, also red, her favorite color, that would be a good night for her.   
After a few minutes they arrived at William's apartment, it was much better from what the redhead imagined, she looked around, everything looked expensive, she couldn't believe that that woman had cheated on William when he would give her so many luxuries.

\- Is beautiful - She didn't have enough words. 

\- Thanks? - He was quite confused. 

\- Did she really cheated on you? I mean, it seems like you're a millionaire with all these things, I can't even believe I'm still standing here - She was still surprised. 

— I think my apartment is normal, it always has been — He grabbed Grell's hand and led her to his room. 

\- You went directly to our point, darling~ - She giggled and followed the male. 

They both entered the room, Grell was still somewhat gawking, the bed was quite large, once she sat on it she felt heaven, the mattress was quite comfortable, she would be quite happy if William ever wanted to see her again or be something else. 

The carmine grabbed William and sat him on the bed, she knelt down and slowly began to lower the closure of his pants, he was not erect yet, but she knew perfectly how to solve that little inconvenience.  
Grell had a coat on top, she took it off, revealing a little red dress with some jewels decorating it, it had a v-shaped neckline that went down to her navel, easily revealing the redhead's thin but well-marked torso, the dress was something tight, showing her beautiful silhouette easily. 

William, seeing all this, swallowed dry, she was prettier than what he thought, he stroked her chin and raised it a little, she had makeup, a nice red color on her big and beautiful lips, he could barely see a blush on her cheeks.   
Grell smiled and bite his hand gently, meanwhile she caressed the male's member on the boxer fabric, which was slowly rising, the size surprised Grell, she didn't know if all that meat would fit in her small mouth or inside her, but she liked to feel a little pain. 

She lowered the boxer more, releasing William's member, it hit her on the cheek gently, eliciting a small laugh from the owner, Grell made a small funny pout and began to slowly masturbate him. 

\- Grell - He groaned while watching the red headed 

\- Will - She smiled, still moving her hand - I hope the lipstick won't bother you.. it will come out easy..— she giggled 

She brought her face closer to his cook and began to lick it from root to tip repeatedly, still moving her hand, she concentrated more on the tip, kissing it and licking it around. William just limited himself to panting even harder and throwing his head back.  
Grell slowly introduced a part of the member in her mouth, began to pump a little, supported her hands on the thighs of the black-haired man and continued to move, Will unconsciously dropped his hand on the others head, entangling his fingers in the beautiful crimson hair and forcing to go deeper. 

The redhead agreed to that with some force, her throat couldn't hold much, but she managed it, her nose touched William's lower belly, she tried to move a little to continue with that blowjob, thanks to Will she was able to move a little. 

\- You do it quite well - he said between gasps, moving her head with one of his hands. 

\- M-mhm! - She was hanging, some saliva peeking out of her lips. 

They continued like this for a while until the black-haired man came all over the redhead's mouth, when he separated, she had a small thread of his seed connected to her lips, she licked the entire tip cleaning it and licked her own lips. 

\- You're a queen.. — He lifted her body up and throw her to the bed. 

\- You could have been a bit more rough, dear~ - she gazed at him. 

William positioned himself in the middle of her legs, kissed Grell's neck, went down to her chest and took off her dress, once he had the naked redhead in front of him, he inserted three fingers into her mouth to lick them, the woman agreed with no problem, after a while he put them in her entrance, getting a couple of moans from her.   
He moved his fingers in circles, that little hole enlarged more and more, Grell arched her back slightly and pressed the pillows moaning. 

\- Are you ready? - He opened her legs a bit more. 

\- I'm always ready dear~ - She moaned softly. 

\- Fine - Slowly, he introduced all his manhood inside her, being slightly gentle. 

Whimpering quite loudly, Will began to move delicately, grabbing Grell's right leg and putting it over his shoulder for better access.   
As time passed, the level of his thrusts increased, the bed creaked exaggeratedly, Grell moaned louder Will's name and other inconsistencies. 

It was a matter of seconds that the black-haired man filled his seed on Grell, both fell exhausted in bed, only for that night Grell would stay by his side, not like with other guys she had also slept with, William was different in every way, she wanted to know him more, not only intimate, she cuddle up to him, finally falling asleep by his side.


End file.
